Some automobiles have been proposed to set a target driving torque based on a cornering drag, which varies with a variation in lateral acceleration in a turning state (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2518445). This proposed automobile specifies a target acceleration in a vehicle longitudinal direction according to the magnitude of the lateral acceleration in the turning state and sets a target driving torque by adding the specified target acceleration to a road load torque based on the cornering drag, which depends upon the lateral acceleration. The engine of the automobile is controlled to attain the preset level of the target driving torque. This technique aims to attain a quick turn of the vehicle without setting an excessively small value to the target driving torque even in a high level range of the lateral acceleration.